


My Heart for You as I Fade to Ashes

by Yenatic_Osiria



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe is fucking Trashe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blue Star Entertainment, Blue Star IZ, Drugging, Fanfiction, Horror, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Rpg Maker Horror, Smut, Suspense, Yandere, don't worry though no non-con actually happens, just gets real damn close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenatic_Osiria/pseuds/Yenatic_Osiria
Summary: Ashe has a dangerous infatuation over Sirius. Will the lovely lavender make it out alive?





	My Heart for You as I Fade to Ashes

Noel was a nervous wreck as he paced the span of the hall and then his room.  _Where is she? Where is Claire?!_  His hands flew to his hair and curled tightly in his messy loose blonde lockes.  
  
A familiar red demoness appeared before him in a shimmer, “What are you on about now you lamp post?”  
  
Noel whipped around and strode right over to Rouge. “She’s missing, Claire is missing. I can’t find her anywhere, Rouge!!”  
  
Rouge clicked her tongue and narrowed her eyes softly before glancing away, “That’s simply because that lovely blue rose of yours is in danger.”  
  
Noel’s complexion paled as his hands dropped, “No…No, not again…” He turned sharply and burst into a sprint out of his room. He needed to look through all the fantasy spaces, even the ones in hell. If the person behind this was who he thought it was and if the demoness tampering with his ability to find Claire was who he believed it to be then things may already be beyond repair.  _Not again, please…not again. Claire!_  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and her body felt heavy. With her somewhat blurred vision she glanced around the room. Was she standing…? No, she couldn’t be, considering she didn’t feel the weight on her feet. The dizziness plagued her as she tried to move her arms but was alarmed to find they were bound in iron to some sort of device.   
  
Claire tried again, with her right wrist and then her left. Her eyes scanned the room in the low-lit area, later realizing this was some sort of twisted fantasy space.   
  
“Ah wonderful, you’re awake, Miss Claire. I was beginning to wonder how long you’d be out.” He emerged from the shadowed edges of the space and slowly approached her, three scalpels dancing in his hand. He gripped them and held them to her throat.   
  
“Do you happen to know why I brought you here, Miss Claire?” His expression was calm at first but quickly it began to twist into a somewhat disturbing grin.  
  
The air around him shifted so quickly that oxygen caught in her throat.  _Was this a dream? It must be right? Ashe wouldn’t do this would he? After all the time we spent together?_  Regardless she slowly shook her head since the words wouldn’t come to her.  
  
Ashe chuckled lowly before bursting into a crazed laugh, “Miss Claire. It’s because you and Noel are much too close to my beloved Lavender Prince. ~”   
  
Her face went pale and she attempted to pull at her wrist and ankle restraints again. “But we’re all friends! Right, Ashe?!”  
  
Ashe’s laughter only escalated as it rose in volume, “Friends? Oh, how naïve you are, Miss Claire. The lot of you were simply an excuse for me to get closer to my beloved.”   
  
Ashe began to monologue to himself, “I should bring him a gift. What do you think Miss Claire? Your eyes and Noel’s shine like sapphires and it would be a waste not to present them to my prince!”  
  
Claire attempted to lean away from him, but the iron restraints made that nearly impossible. How had she even gotten here to begin with. Everything was a blur, what had happened? She was in the kitchen after dinner attempting to bake and she recalled Ashe joining her. The blanks in her memory slowly filled as the realization dawned on her.   
  
He had offered her two pieces of chocolate which had tasted off at the time, she had no idea he would attempt to slip something into them. She had trusted Ashe, he hadn’t shown any hostility towards her at all around that time. So why? Why did he do this at all? What had she done to him to earn this type of animosity?  
  
She winced at the blades that began to break her delicate skin, “Why do you only want to hurt myself and Noel? Why do you want to hurt anyone?! How could you, Ashe!?”   
  
His laughter paused, and his twisted cheery expression was replaced with one of disgusted irritation. “Silence you, dumb whore. I’ve had enough of you. Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to force a smile around you when any intellectual information careens right over your dense skull?”  
  
Claire was awestruck in shock, her eyes widened and her chest tightened. Was this the real Ashe? This was so different to his usual behavior that she didn’t know what to think.   
  
Ashe rose his right hand holding an uncapped bottle. “Now just go to sleep, Miss Claire!~ It will make your operation go more smoothly.”  
  
The sweet scent clouded her senses, her vision blurred faintly seeing the outline of Ashe’s twisted grin as her head fell limp.   
  
Ashe’s shoulders shuddered with delight as he brought a scalpel to his lips and licked the blade. “The taste of you isn’t my preference, Miss Claire. I’ll manage for now I suppose. Seeing as I’ll have him to myself soon.~”  
  
It took Noel some time, weaving through all the pocket fantasy spaces and then traversing through hell. Managing to have Rouge distract Lime he finally stumbled across one he had overlooked. With determination he flung open the door only to be mortified by the sight before him. There suspended against the wall was the love of his life, motionless, without a heart of even her eyes. His gaze fixed on the figure next to her, holding the heart and his shadow rippled in rage. “What have you done!?”   
  
Ashe simply gave Noel a bubbly grin, “Ah fantastic!~ Now I don’t have to look for you! Come here, Noel. I need your eyes and heart as well. As they’ll be wrapped up and gifted to my blooming violet of a prince.”  
  
His shadow appendage lashed out and Ashe narrowly dodged with another giggle as he rushed the tall handsome blonde. Ashe’s knife struck across his throat and his scalpels dug into his chest. Noel had been a hater yes but due to the time of day, he was cusping close to his daily death cycle. Of course, this time, he’d experience a much different death.  
  
As Noel crumpled to the floor glaring daggers at Ashe the snake merely smiled through the sheen of blood that partially covered his face. “Sweet dreams, star gazer. ~” As Noel drifted off Ashe knelt down and worked to harvest his eyes and heart.   
  
Ashe couldn’t help snickering to himself once he had Noel’s heart and eyes in his possession. He then began to package them together with Claire’s eyes and the Witch’s Heart. “Yes…Yes~ Perfect!” He lifted his gift and began to leave. A shimmer engulfed him and he was back in the mansion outside of Sirius’s door. “Oh how convenient of those demons.~”  
  
Ashe picked the doors lock, gingerly stepping inside. He caught sight of Sirius in his back room staring at the portrait of Lady Dorothy. The snake briskly slithered up behind him and nuzzled his face into his prince’s shoulder. There was a quiver in his voice. “A-ah, to finally get time alone with you.~”  
  
Sirius froze and sharply turned, being met with Ashe merely inches away from his face. He clicked his tongue in disgust upon meeting the others eyes, not yet noticing the blood. “Tch, what do you want? And would you get out of my personal space?” He snapped harshly at the braided male as he stepped back. That’s when he caught the scent and sight of blood on Ashe’s person. He backed into a wall and tried to level his voice, “W-why are you-… Wh-what did you do?” Sirius noticed the wrapped  _gift_  in Ashe’s hands.  
  
With this Ashe let out an icey chuckle showing Sirius his gifts he had so carefully prepared for him, “Oh sweetheart, it would have been better if you just allowed me to hold you abit longer. Now, I have to do this the hard way.”   
  
Setting the morbid gifts down, Ashe closed the space between them and harshly grabbed Sirius’s chin. Their lips connected, and the snakes tongue forced entry into the prince’s mouth. The serpent was clever however, not pulling away until his lover swallowed the treat he had given him. “I had to think long and hard for something special for you darling, considering your resistance to drugs and poisons. Then of course….I realized, there was something you hadn’t built up enough immunity towards yet.”  
  
Sirius’s head spun and his eyes narrowed at the snake in front of him through a haze. The heat climbed to his cheeks then ears, his body was on fire as he felt his own slacks grow tight.  _Damn it!_  He had to lean back more against the wall for support.  
  
Ashe chuckled as he surveyed the delicious sight in front of him. “Looks like I was correct.~ Even with a mixture of that many aphrodisiacs, a virgin as yourself is especially weak to them.” His hand flew down pinching a pressure point on Sirius’s neck, so he would black out. He then lifted the lovely violet in his arms and headed out of the room, upstairs to his own.  
  
As Ashe disappeared into his room, Wilardo caught sight of a familiar small figure in his arms. His gaze sharpened as he approached the serpents den.  
  
Ashe gingerly laid his prince down on his bed and opened his shirt. He shuddered at the sight before him as he began to bind his wrists to opposite sides of the headboard. Once satisfied he slapped Sirius hard across his cheek to stir him.  
  
Sirius grunted, and his eyes trailed up to see a hungry amber gaze staring back at him. He froze in terror before stuttering out through heaving breaths, “W-What is the meaning of this, A-Ashe! G-Get   
off!”   
  
Ashe just giggled, “That wouldn’t be very fun for me now would it, Sirius? You see. If I don’t do something. Wilardo will just steal you. So, I thought, I may as well claim you. Seeing as all the others are out of the way.~”  
  
Scalpels dipped out of Ashe’s sleeves, dancing their way to his fingertips. The snake held three in each hand and dragged the cold steel gently along the pale complexion of the male under him. Not quite enough pressure to cut but it was more than enough to get that delicious tremor of a reaction he was looking for.  
  
Sirius winced when he felt the cold metal caress his skin. His hazy red eyes narrowed at the serpent above him.   
  
Ashe dipped his face towards Sirius’s neck and bit down hard at the base, causing the male beneath him to writhe and bite back a moan. “It’s best you just cave to me, my dear prince. The sooner you do, the less it will hurt.~”  
  
Blood beaded from the bite on Sirius’s neck and he cried out once as Ashe sliced his scalpels over Sirius’s bare torso. Ashe leaned back licking the blood off one of the blades. “Mm, just as sweet as you look.~”  
  
Tear pricked the edges of Sirius’s eyes and he shook his head, pulling hard at the restraints.   
  
Wilardo had heard enough, taking a step back from the door he swiftly shot the lock then kicked the door open. “Hey Ashe, what are you doing? Freak.” He slowly entered the room with a dangerous glint to his eyes and his grin was more than intimidating.   
  
Ashe gave a cold smile towards Wilardo from his position over the bleeding violet. “Mm, this doesn’t concern you actually. ~”   
  
Sirius’s panicked gaze moved to Wilardo, hoping he wouldn’t be left here with Ashe.  
  
Ashe moved down to try and bite Sirius again, but a bullet whizzed in front of his face, freezing him in place.  
  
Wilardo gave him a dangerous look, “Off. Now.”  
  
Ashe sat up right and flashed a coy smile, “And if I don’t?”   
  
Wilardo trained his gun on Ashe. “Don’t push your luck anymore than you already have.”  
  
Ashe burst into giggles and flicked his wrists in Wilardo’s direction, sending the three scalpels he was holding in each hand as they careened through the air.  
  
Wilardo sidestepped and darted to the side, further into the room. He took a shot, the bullet embedded in Ashe’s shoulder.  
  
The snake hissed in pain as Wilardo was on him in an instant, he used his pistol to smack Ashe hard across the face. Blood beaded at his lip and Ashe only chuckled. “My, such brutality.~ No wonder the beast always ends up all alone over the years, hm?~”   
  
Wilardo twisted his body to the side, bringing himself and Ashe onto the floor. He had the snake pinned under him as the tip of the pistol was pressed under his chin. He gave Sirius a soft smile. “Hey. Look away.”  
  
Sirius stared for a moment before complying, turning his head away and tightly shutting his eyes.   
  
A shot rang through the green room and the sound of struggling stopped. Sirius lay there shaking, not yet opening his eyes.  
  
The lavender felt a soft hand rest on his cheek and peeking cautiously he witnessed the handsome immortal leaning over him with a kind smile. “Just a sec, I’ll have you free.”  
  
Wil slipped the large knife he had out of his hoodie pocket and easily sliced through the rope restraints.   
  
Sirius scrambled to try and sit up, his back resting against the wall as he removed the binds fully from his wrists. He rubbed them due to the soreness of the red burns and recognized a callused bloody hand extended towards him.   
  
Sirius blinked once before locking his ruby eyes with the immortals’ smoky grey ones and taking his hand.   
  
Shakily he stood up as his dark haired savior escorted him out of the room. His grip was like a vice on Wilardo’s hand, terrified that he would apparate if he let go. Wilardo had made sure to get him away from Ashe’s body quickly, the shivering male was already shattered enough. Seeing a body never boded well for situations like this.   
  
Wilardo had planned to take Sirius back to his room but stopped as the quivering lavender cemented his feet in place. He turned and eyed him softly as he noticed him shaking his head. “C-could we just go to the red room…? Ashe he…left something in my room and I c-ca-“ his words were interrupted by Wilardo silencing him with a kiss.  
  
When the immortal pulled back, he gently pet his hair to soothe him. Being sure to use his clean hand to do so. “Don’t dwell on it.” He unlocked the door to his room, bringing Sirius with him. Urging the trembling lavender to sit on his bed after cleaning him up. He disappears into the side bathroom, stripping off his clothes and rinsing off the blood.  
  
Wilardo walked back towards Sirius who was blushing madly and shivering just from looking at him.   
  
Wilardo simply quirked a brow as he approached, then relaxed on his bed. He had also noticed Sirius never closed his shirt. Actually, the flustered prince was currently shedding it off the rest of the way.   
  
Wilardo’s pupils dilated, catching more of Sirius’s bare pale skin. “Sirius?”  
  
With a shaky breath the quivering violet swayed over in Wil’s direction, crawling closer with a heated gaze. He had already kicked his shoes onto the floor and Wil caught a glimpse of the tightness of Sirius’s slacks.  
  
Sirius leered over him, easily straddling Wilardo’s hips. “In all honesty. I would rather have you touch me then that filthy snake.”  
  
A faint blush dusted Wilardo’s cheeks as he leaned up some on his elbows. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather wait until whatever he gave you wears off?” As bad as Wilardo had wanted Sirius, he wanted to be sure this was genuine.  
  
Sirius let out a shaky breath, “Upon laying eyes on you in that flower field from the second story window twelve years ago, my feelings for you have never been surer than they are right now.”  
Wilardo blinked, just laying there for a moment before flipping the two of them and pinning Sirius under him. His lips cusped over his ear as his voice dropped to a gravely baritone. “Oh is that so?~”  
  
The fact that this man was clearly aware of Wilardo’s secret and yet still loved him all the same ignited a fiery passion in Wil that nearly shattered any self-restraint he had.   
  
His red eyes widened as his breath nearly escaped him from the closeness of his childhood crush. Sirius could only nod since the words were tied on the tip of his tongue.  
  
The chuckle that traveled to Sirius’s ears only made his throbbing erection worse. Why was Wilardo so attractive? Nearly godlike or so he always believed him to be. Perhaps even akin to that of an avenging angel.   
  
Sirius stared into Wilardo’s smoky grey eyes through his hazed red ones. A whine rose in his throat as the blush across his cheeks only became darker.  
  
Wilardo simply smirked against, Sirius’s throat before biting down. This earned a moan from the lovely lavender under him. While Wilardo could be rough with him, he chose to start off gentle considering what Ashe almost put him through.   
  
His callused hands traveled down working on Sirius’s belt and slacks. He made quick work of them, as they dipped off the bed and onto the floor, Wilardo’s hands trailed back up, enjoying the feeling of his soft pale skin.   
  
The way Sirius writhed under him only caused an even larger grin to spread across his lips. His tongue massaged Sirius’s throat as he littered large harsh hickeys on that otherwise untarnished skin. Ashe may have marked him with one bloody bite and perhaps a few cuts, but Wilardo intended to mark him properly and make the virgin prince crave only himself.   
  
Sirius’s fingers tangled in Wilardo’s hair, as he tilted his head more to readily reveal his neck to him.   
  
Wilardo chuckled softly as he continued to liter Sirius’s skin with kisses and bites. His fingernails trailed harshly over Sirius’s torso and faint ab definition.   
  
Sirius arched upwards, panting harshly with a furious blush across his cheeks. “W-Wil…m-more..” His chest was heaving as he pondered,  _He really has me wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he? I suppose if Ashe wasn’t such a piece of garbage, I would thank him for this._    
  
Wilardo just smiled sweetly against Sirius’s throat. “If you insist.~” His hand grazed over Sirius’s burgeoning erection, cupping it in his hand, earning a delicious moan from the quivering male.   
  
“Mm, if you keep that up I won’t be able to keep myself from ravaging you.” Wilardo quipped coyly near Sirius’s ear.  
  
Sirius was arching his hips into Wilardo’s hand, craving more of his touch. “Th-Then by all means, D-Don’t.” His determined hazy crimson orbs locked with Wilardo’s hungry misty grey ones.   
  
Wilardo pulled back more, fully revealing a cocky grin to the quaking violet. “Is that really what you want?”   
  
He palmed Sirius’s erection more roughly, the virgin lavender prince writhed and moaned loudly underneath him. A knot already building in his lower abdomen as he began to beg. “Y-Yes! W-Wil, Ple-ease.~”   
  
The blush on Wilardo’s cheeks climbed up to his ears and his heart stuttered for a moment upon hearing the other moan so shamelessly for him. He hooked his index finger in the waistline of Sirius’s briefs before slowly shimmying them off of him.  
  
Sirius even lifted his hips for him and exhaled a shaky breath once the cool air hit his throbbing erection. Once he was completely bare Wilardo’s hand cupped firmly around his shaft and began to slowly pump. His gaze never broke contact from Sirius’s hazed eyes. Wilardo’s intense stare only made Sirius even needier, his chest heaved harder as he arched into him and threw his head back. Sirius writhed under Wilardo enjoying every subtle touch and ministration he would use on him.   
  
Sirius curled his fingers in Wilardo’s dark hair again, yanking him down into a passionate kiss. Their tongue swirled and danced as Sirius moaned into Wil’s mouth. Sirius refused to pull away until his lungs burned for fresh oxygen and he felt Wilardo pump his overly sensitive shaft even faster.   
  
Wilardo simply dipped down close to his ear with a grin. “Don’t fight how close you are, Petal.”   
  
The knot in Sirius’s lower abdomen grew tighter as his hard cock throbbed almost painfully.   
  
Wilardo nipped Sirius’s ear gently and puffed abit of cool air over it. “Let go.”  
  
Sirius threw his head back hard, releasing strands of cum over Wilardo’s fingers and part of the sheets.   
  
Wilardo gave a low chuckle, lifting his drenched hand to his own lips. He ran his tongue slowly along his fingers while never breaking eye contact with the flustered male under him. “You taste better than I thought, hun.”  
  
Sirius swallowed hard as he watched Wilardo’s tongue wrap around his drenched digits. He subtly licked his lip before biting it gently. He already felt his erection begin to harden again, not that it had ever really gone down, but this definitely didn’t help.  
  
Wilardo’s wet hand dipped down, snaking over Sirius’s inner thigh. “I need you to relax, completely. Can you do that for me?”  
  
Sirius’s breathing hitched as he felt Wilardo’s wet hand on his thigh and shivered as it moved further between his legs.   
  
Wil gave him a warm smile as Sirius allowed himself to release the tension in his shoulders. “Good. Now…focus on me.”  
  
With that statement, one of his wet fingers began to probe him.   
  
Sirius sucked in a sharp breath and he shivered, focusing on his breathing while Wilardo continued to tease him.   
  
With some effort the handsome immortal managed to loosen Sirius with one finger and then a second, he brushed his fingertips over the prostate and licked his lips as he watched the violet unravel while splayed beneath him on the bed.   
  
With all the partners Wilardo had in the past, he was quite excited for this one. Virgins of any respect were always so genuine in their reactions but oh when a prostate virgin had their gland teased for the first time? It was a sight in itself to behold. So quickly a tense and irritably distant partner would melt under the skill of his fingers or even the aim of the tip of his own member.   
  
Even now, the lewd expressions Sirius made were ever so enticing. Wilardo dipped his face down, nipping harshly against his neck and trailing kisses along his jaw before capturing the other lips.   
  
Wilardo damn near shuddered from how hard he was and simply how loud the moans were of the male under him as he begged to be taken.  
  
“W-Wil, Wil-ah..rdo.” Sirius’s chest was heaving as his hips twitched and twisted against the skill of his lovers fingers.   
  
Though with a few more movements and a peck on his cheek, Wilardo removed his digits with a grin. “I’d say you’re nearly ready for me. Although, I’d like to be safe in that respect.” He slowly removed his own briefs.  
  
Wilardo leaned over him more, retrieving a condom and some lube from the side table drawer. He skillfully put it on and applied lube to himself, then he added more inside of Sirius which turned him into a shivering and panting mess once again.  
  
“Wil-ardo, p-please!” Sirius begged as his hazed eyes stared up at him.   
  
Wilardo placed a chaste kiss on Sirius’s temple before removing his fingers. Though his lover wasn’t empty for long as he felt the prodding of Wilardo’s firm tip as it began to enter him.  
  
Sirius began to squirm but Wilardo had to pin his hips down harshly against the mattress as he slowly sheathed himself inside of Sirius’s fleshy walls.   
  
His trembling and flexing did nothing to help Wilardo’s current state of eroticism. If anything, it made him more ravenous. Though he had to remind himself of patience considering, Sirius was inexperienced, and he didn’t wish to leave him bleeding. So far, he seemed to do well, but of course he did, Wilardo had more than enough time to dabble in such things on the side.   
  
Though til recently it had been much too long since he had someone last. His forehead rested against Sirius’s shoulder, their breathing matched in long heaving staggered breaths.  
  
Sirius let out a choked whine as he shifted his hips, instantly moaning from just Wilardo’s sheer size and width.   
  
Wilardo grinned down at him as he began to thrust his hips into Sirius. The moans that followed were low and hot against Sirius’s neck.  
  
Sirius on the other hands was moaning so loudly that his voice was half straining from the pleasure he was receiving. His eyes were locked on Wilardo, his arms clung tightly around his shoulders as his eyes stared deeply into Wil’s.  
  
Wilardo struggled to keep his voice even as he firmly thrust into Sirius. “S-Sirius…” The blush dusting his cheeks became darker as he buried his face even more into Sirius’s shoulder.  
  
Sirius writhed, trying to meet Wilardo’s skilled thrusts. “W-wil…s-so…g-good…m-more…” He staggered out between shaky breaths, moaning decently loud the more Wilardo pounded into him. With each thrust he felt Wilardo slick back and forth over his prostate, it left him as a shattered mess on the bed beneath him.  
  
Wilardo’s grin stretched wide across his lips. “Mm, there’s what I wanted.” He chittered coyly against his ear as he thrusted harder, keeping an even pace.   
  
Any further smug quips from Wilardo were interrupted by Sirius grasping his hair and yanking down to lock lips into desperately passionate kisses.   
  
A knot built in Wil’s lower abdomen and he snaked his hand around Sirius’s throbbing member again, timing his strokes with the thrusting of his hips. “Ready, Love?” He inquired softly as his thumb briskly traced over Sirius’s tip the more he pumped his hand.  
  
Sirius trembled under him, actively squirming as that familiar pressure grew the more Wilardo spoiled him. Sirius could do nothing except moan and nod eagerly, “Wil…Wil!”   
  
With a few strokes of Wilardo’s wrist and a handful of thrusts from Wil’s hips, the violet burst under him. His hazed red eyes darted over Wil’s face as he heaved under him, trying to calm down from the effects of his blissful high.  
  
Wilardo let out a long low moan against Sirius’s ear before finishing. He stayed there, panting lightly. His eyes opened and studied his now spent lover, sprawled on the bed beneath him.  
  
Shifting his hips Wilardo pulled out swiftly, he then removed the condom, tied it and tossed it. He allowed himself to drop on the bed next to Sirius and embraced him firmly against his bare sweaty chest.  
  
Sirius nervously buried his face in Wilardo’s shoulder muttering a soft, “I-I love you..”  
  
Wilardo simply blushed and pet his hair. “Love you too.” He admitted softly as his breathtakingly gorgeous lover passed out in his arms, he followed soon after but not before admiring his calm sleeping face.  
  
The teal serpent stirred from his spot on the ground, his head split with pain. “Ngh….” The memories slowly flooded back to him and his sharp amber eyes narrowed. He silently took in his surroundings and began to wander. The area was small, and he recognized it as the space he passed through to get to that fantasy space where he killed both Claire and Noel. He found himself wandering to a round table where he found a demoness with long green hair.   
  
Ashe simply blinked and tilted his head. “You were the one I saw before, you allowed me use of that special fantasy space.”  
  
The girl gave him a catlike smile, “Nya, that was me. Ohhh and look, now it seems you are just like me! Sooo, how’d ya die?”  
  
Ashe made a gun shape with his hand and held it under his chin, “My competition for the love of my life shot me here.”  
  
The girl simply burst into giggles. “Well then. Would you like to make another deal?~”  
  
Ashe pondered for a moment before nodding with a smile. “Alright, I’ll hear you out.”  
  
Day shifted to evening due to their earlier activities, the new couple simply lazed around in Wilardo’s bed. The most the two did other than put briefs back on was exchange small tokens of affection considering the two were nearly starved for it with how lonely they had been for so many years.  
  
Off and on the two took small catnaps in each other’s embrace. Though when Wilardo fell asleep once again. Sirius decided to get up and stretch. He lightly shook his head afterwards and quietly left the room so as not to disturb his new lover.  
  
Sirius for once was genuinely smiling, despite all that happened, he was trying to focus on anything positive considering he just lost both of his childhood friends again. He’d be fine with his immortal lover, wouldn’t he?   
  
Sirius descended the stairs and made his way into the kitchen, he was thirsty, whether for tea or water it didn’t matter. He’d start with the water first. Filling a glass, he gulped it greedily, as he turned to lean against the counter with a sigh. His eyes fixated on the floor, seeing a pair of sized 8 ½ shoes in front of him. As his gaze panned up the glass slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor.  
  
The figure was none other than that of Ashe Bradley with his stupid bubbly grin.  
  
Sirius’s hand shook as it moved to grasp the counter so hard that his knuckles went white. He blinked once and without even a sound, Ashe was in front of him only a few inches away.   
  
Ashe gave him a bubbly smile as a shimmer surrounded them both, scalpels appeared out of thin air. “Good evening, my lavender prince! I do hope you’ve enjoyed your time!” His lips dipped close to his ear. “Though I’m quite bored you know? So how about you and I play a little game?”  
  
Sirius’s knees were locked in place as he did his best to avoid looking as Ashe. Blinking once and Ashe was gone. Sirius stepped away from the counter looking around but then felt two hands clap on his shoulder before those same lips were at his ear again. Sirius felt cold steel pressed against his jugular as he froze in place.  
  
“I was thinking about a game of tag. I’ll be the cat and you can be the mouse.” Chilling laughter echoed in Sirius’s ears as he felt himself shoved forward.   
  
Sirius glanced back, with widened eyes.   
  
Ashe only smiled, “Do try not to be too loud. We wouldn’t want to wake Wilardo now would we?” He then burst into catatonic laughter. “Run. Quickly, dear. For the prize is your life, my precious blossom! If I’m to win, I’ll turn you into my very own doll! Then you won’t be able to deny my affections!”  
  
Sirius stumbled forward and burst into a sprint turning the corner and heading up the stairs. He didn’t dare stop. His mind was heavily distracted of course, blinking once his face paled as he side stepped nearly running head on into Ashe and into one of his many blades.   
  
Ashe gave him a mock pout, “Awwww, Sirius. You’re too agile. Be more clumsy, Kay?~” His bubbly smile returned as the graceful lavender continued to flee.   
  
Sirius headed towards the red room as fast as he could, but scalpels lined the hallways and shot after him like arrows. Most missed but due to some rotten luck a good few still skewered him.   
  
Ashe appeared in front of him again and very gently held Sirius’s chin right outside the red room as the bleeding violet collapsed to his knees coughing hard.   
  
With a terrifying giggle his shimmering amber eyes locked with the fading red ones. “My my, it seems as though I really will be able to make you into my doll.”  
  
Wilardo shot out of bed, he recognized that voice anywhere, swinging the door open his expression was mortified as he rushed to Sirius’s side and cradled him. “No! Sirius!!!” His bleeding violet merely crumpled against him as Ashe released his chin.   
  
Sirius already felt so terribly cold as his vision began to tunnel around the edges.   
  
As Sirius slowly faded Wilardo very gently laid him on the floor before springing to his feet and grabbing Ashe’s collar. “You’re supposed to be dead!” Wilardo was shaking with fury as he nearly spat the statement through gritted teeth.  
  
Ashe gave him a twisted grin, “Oh I am. If I wasn’t I wouldn’t be able to do this!” With a wave of his wrist, one of the many floating scalpels appeared and sliced across his own throat. “You gave me a gift you know. The ability to make him, mine.”  
  
Wilardo’s grip loosened as he just stared at the serpent in bewilderment. “The hell…?”  
  
Ashe just cackled in his grasp as the brooding miserable immortal fell to his knees. He removed a blood-soaked gem from his sleeve and offered it to the trembling immortal. “And as a thank you for that gift, I’d like to give you a way to join him.~”  
  
Wilardo stared with an emotionless expression as he gently took the gem from the serpents’ grasp.   
  
He uttered a shaky whisper into it. “I wish…to die…”  
  
A familiar feminine catatonic laugh split his ears as the gem apparated and Wilardo began to slowly fade into ashes. His broken gaze trained on Sirius’s body until he completely disappeared.  
  
Lime appeared next to Ashe cackling and cradling the Witch’s Heart in her hands. “Fantastic! You did well Ashe! Now he’s all yours.~”   
  
Ashe lifted Sirius’s tattered body in his grasp as his disturbing grin returned once more. “And now, no one can worship you better than me. My Lavender Prince.”


End file.
